


What Day is It?

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [339]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sam, care taking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Cas doesn't like when Sam overworks himself and neglects sleep.





	

Sam rubs his eyes, frustrated. He has to keep going and has no time for such stupid interruptions like yawning or blurry vision. He has work to do.

Cas’ arms slip around him. “Come on, Sam,” he says. “Time for bed.”

Sam tries to shrug him off. “Cas, not now. I need to finish this.”

“You need to sleep,” Cas says firmly. “You’ve been awake far too long.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Sam dismisses.

“What day is it, Sam?” Cas persists.

Sam has to think about it for a moment. “Wednesday?” he tries.

Cas shakes his head. “Try Thursday. It will be Friday in forty-five minutes,” he corrects. “You have been awake almost forty-eight hours.”

“Oh,” Sam says. “Oops?”

Cas apparently can’t help but chuckle a bit at that. “Indeed,” he says. “Now, will you come to bed?”

Sam sighs but acquiesces. He closes his book and sets it aside, carefully pushing his chair back so as not to knock over Cas and standing up.

He sways on his feet. “Damn,” he mutters as Cas’ arms come around him, keeping him upright.

Cas frowns at him. “Please start taking better care of yourself,” he admonishes quietly.

“Sorry,” Sam says as Cas starts leading them towards bed. 

Cas sighs. “I know,” he says. “I just worry. You need sleep.”

“Mmm,” Sam agrees, voice slurring. “I can sleep now.”

Cas gets them to their room, then helps Sam undress and get into bed. Sam makes a grabby motion that he knows looks desperate but he can’t bring himself to care. “Stay with me?” he asks.

“Of course,” Cas says, sliding off his shoes and coat and getting into bed.

Sam curls up with his head pillowed on Cas’ thigh, and Cas’ hands in his hair. He sleepily thinks about the next day, and the work he has left to do. Then he promises himself to keep better track of time, to take better care of himself, and to worry Cas less.

Then, almost between one thought and the next, Sam’s fast asleep for the first time in days.


End file.
